piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Curly's Best Bets for Basic Access
NOTE- PIPLUPOWER HAS BOUGHT UNLIMITED ACCESS AND WILL TEMPORARILY STOP EDITING THIS PAGE This is a guide to how to get the best out of basic access. It is put together with ideas and experiences from my three of four years playing pirates (had unlimited access once for a month but...). This will show you how to spend your points (Since you only get 7 per weapon EVER in basic access), how to sink strong ships, how to survive invasions, and more! Crewing, Guilding, and Friending To a BA member, his crew can be the most important thing that they have. As BAs can only get 4 different kinds of ships, crews can provide the vital resources that a BA needs. Also, having a guild is helpful to find a way to be involved in something bigger. BA Members can't create a guild, so being in one will stop those pesky request from Guild Owners to join their Guilds. Crews can give you percent bonuses, and extra experience means extra level, which is a fairly hard thing to come by if you have BA. Friends are always important. They are like a guild, except they are limited to 100 and are more special. In friends no one commands anyone else, and friends usually feel more obliged to help each other than guild members, as guild members might not even know who you are. All in all, your Friends, crew, and guild are very important. Leveling up Levels are fairly hard to come by if you have BA. Once your weapons max out, you cannot get anymore experience from that weapon, and you can only get 3 different weapons. Fighting To begin let me say this. Fighting is the easiest way to gain experience. So weapons are very important to basic access members, even more than to unlimited. We only get 7 levels per weapon, and when we max that out, we can't get any normal experience from the weapon or weapon experience. Navy The navy are possibly one of the easiest targets in the Caribbean. They seem to be afraid to use their muskets, so they bayonet you the whole way. I would suggest using voodoo doll on them while running around randomly in circles. They get confused, and have a hard time hitting you. Unfortunately you cant use gun on them. Undead For the undead, I have one thing to say. Use cutlass. They aren't the smartest, attacking anything and everything they see, no matter the level, but they have deadly aim. Running around in circles with your doll won't help you here. For quick easy fun, gather 5 or 6 weak undead around you and sweep, not only will it be fun to watch them all die, but you might scare some newbies too. EITC Its the same deal as with the Navy. Strike them with your voodoo doll and run around in circles. You can use cutlasses on the ones with daggers, as they can hit you when you run around in circles, also, they can shatter your attunement, so don't use dolls on the dagger dudes. French/Spanish Undead Four Simple words. Stay Away From Them. they are extremely powerful and can take you down, no problem. If you are at least level 12 it might be okay to approach some of the weaker ones. Sabre is highly recommended. Wild Animals Alligators, Bats, Scorpions, Crabs, Fly Traps, Stumps, and all of the other wild things under Jolly's control. These are some of the easiest ways to get experience. Although some, such as the stronger fly traps and all of the stumps, should be avoided generally by weaker pirates. I would suggest pistols, since they can be used from long distance and the creatures aren't generally that fast. Switch to Sabre when they get close. Another person was lvl 13 and managed to defeat a lvl 19 Giant Crab. Sailing Sailing can be either fun or dangerous, depending on how good you are at sailing. With basic access (BA as I will call it), you can only get the Light Sloop Sloop,Light Galleon Galleon, Light Frigate and Light Brig . I would suggest a combo of two light galleons and a light sloop if you are the sea fighting type, and two light sloops and a light galleon if you travel a lot and hate the sea. Why these? you see the light galleon is a very strong fighter and the light sloop is very fast. so the fighting type might find themselves in a situation where they need to get somewhere fast, so they have the sloop. A traveler might find him or herself in a quests that involve sinking ships, hence the galleon. Now these are the strategies for fighting the different ships. Light Ships These are the weakest of the weak, and will do you just about no good except for with quests. Navy Light Ships. For hunting those pesky little navy weaklings, I would suggest, actually, a light sloop. the sloop is fast and those navy scoundrels have many a tricks up their sleeves. Plus the Navy Ferret, possibly the weakest ship in the Caribbean, is a low down ship, hard to reach for the galleon broadsides. If you are using a galleon then when broadsiding, you should tilt in the direction that you are about to fire in. Other than these tips, there's really nothing to say. They use simple round shots and the occasional chain shot, and they are nothing to be afraid of being in the path of. Go in and hit them full force on their sides. EITC Light ships These are the rarest find of EITC ships. There are only Sea Vipers in the general path around Tortuga-Port Royal-Devils Anvil. The others are hiding out somewhere near kingshead. To take these out, use a light galleon and DO NOT USE BROADSIDES. The Ships love evasive maneuvers. Go to a cannon and fire away. they have a general tendency to stick to one side of your boat when you are stopped so it shouldn't be that hard. Come in close, leave the wheel, and tear them to little bits. Note--- If you are looking for cannon experience, just line your ship up with the enemy, leave the wheel, take a cannon, and rain fire on them yourselves. Medium Ships These are the middle of the crop, basically the top that you will ever see BA players facing. Navy Medium Ships For these guys, its actually quite a surprise. After those weak Navy lights, you'd think these guys would still be a piece of cake. But instead, the ships are going up by about 10 levels and are very smart. They have lots of strategy, and are careful to avoid your line of broadside fire. To sink these smart ones, use a light galleon with its Tacking Maneuver fully mastered preferably. Spin a lot, and don't bother to try to get out of their line of fire. If you dodge, then you will usually be in the line of fire of a couple of its other Navy medium buddies, or it could have just put you in a pin, an extremely hard situation to get out of. To take these toughies down, use your galleon and swing around its backside, alternating broadsides. EITC Medium ships These ships are very hard to find. If you think that they are all that you can take, don't go looking for them. They hang around in Uncharted Waters with Death Omens, Phantoms, Man-Of-Wars, and the rest of the strong bunch. If you have the courage to approach them, stay to their backside. Basically sail around their ship in circles with your light sloop. Pin them with fire until they simply sink.Circling them will keep them from drifting into their other strong ship buddies, and then your dead meat. Why the Light Sloop so much? In case you do attract the attention of the other ships, you need a quick getaway. War Ships These are the toughest, strongest, most deadly ships you will ever see. They are about lvl 20 and above, high above what most BA members can deal with. Navy War Ships War ships. The name sends a shiver down the spines of most BA players. War ships are the strongest ships out there, and strike you full force. They seem to enjoy pelting your ships with a mix of fireballs and dozens of dozens of round shots. For the Navy War Ships, I would suggest a light sloop. that's right, a light sloop. Light sloops are fast and low down. The ship will have trouble aiming at you, and when they fire, you can just dodge it easily. I think that the thing that most scares players, is the fireballs, which actually do a lot less damage then they look like they would do. If you are not afraid, are a good sailor, have a good crew, and have quick reactions on the keyboard, then you can take down dozens of Navy War Ships without sinking. Stick to their edges, and fire away with the same broadside, they can turn fast and will pelt you with shots if you try to alternate, and you can do just fine. EITC War ships Generally you should avoid these. they stay in packs, presumably to protect their expensive goods.If you are lucky enough to find some on their own, use a light galleon and STAY ON THEIR BACKSIDE AT ALL TIMES. Their flaming cannon shots can sink just about any light ship that they hit. Also, as a plus, their backside is their weak side, and you can light it on fire, and sink them in about 2 minutes. Undead War Ships Straight to the war, no Light ships, no Medium ships, not even any of the weaker War ships. All released Undead ships are War Frigates or war sloops (French or Spanish only). Surprisingly enough, they are pretty weak on their own. They usually have friends, but without them, they are almost hopeless. They use mainly Lightning Shots, which hurts your sails, but not too much. Use a light galleon and line right up to their sides, don't bother to hit their back. Hit them as hard as you can, releasing broadsides as fast as you can, and you can deal with these easier than a bulwark. French/Spanish Undead War Ships The name sends a shiver down even me own spine. My top death, second only to Invasions, is from these evil things. To take them on, I would suggest having a good shooting crew. You can stay from a distance a sharp shoot the ships. They use Those ghost-like shots, which tear through ships. BA ships can be easily torn apart. If the ship starts to follow you, broadside it until it has reached right next to you. If it is not sunk by then, make a run for the nearest island. Make sure to bring a crew. And lots of them. All French and Spanish ships are flagships. Navy Flagships Simply enough, you should just stay away from these. They are infested with lvl 15 and above officers and veterans, so you need a good crew to get the job done. Still, you should avoid them, they generally have a 5-10 a crew, and that means about 2 enemies per crew member, and you really wont be getting any strong crew members if you are using your light ships. EITC Flagships These are actually a lot easier to take down than their Navy counterparts. The ships are usually covered in lvl 9 or 10 grunts and thugs, which are a piece of cake by the time that you have enough courage to face Flagships. There is of course always one lvl 15-18 EITC soldier waiting at the helm for all of your crew to die or until his entire crew is dead. Bring all of the soldiers together in a group in the middle, as well as your whole crew, so that you can all use sweep at once to wipe them out. French/Spanish Undead Flagships These are actually the same as listed above. All French and Spanish Undead Ships are Flagships. But in this part I can describe what to do once onboard. Once onboard the ship, you should raise your pistol immediately, and instruct your crew to do so also. Since you have a 6 person crew on your light galleon, Have four gunners and 2 healers. Everyone on on the ship should be attuned to by at least one healer. use take aim and snipe out all of those dead europeans. You can also use swords. There is 1 weak undead at the helm. A second or 2'' after you have boarded the other 5 or 6 pop up at the mast. Use sweep to take them down. ''Note--- The process of sinking a flagship is the same as as a normal war ship, just with grappling added at the end. Queen Anne's Revenge DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!! Very high hull strength, Enormous broadsides, Flagship, 3 waves of enemies and a boss. If you see this ship, PUT IT TO RUDDER AND MAKE FOR LAND QUICKLY!!!!! Treasure Fleets You don't stand a chance!! They are Lv 70-72 and are guarded by 5 other tough ships. If you attack any of them, the 5 ships will break formation and sink you in under a minute. They are incredibly accurate at unfathomable distances and will sink you no matter where you run. Once they are destroyed the main ship is even worse and stronger. The only good thing is that they aren't flagships. Category:Guides